1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical tube coupling system between a tubular rigid stem and a flexible catheter tube.
Nowadays, different coupling systems of that type are known, for example for connecting an injection needle and a medical catheter.
A privileged application of the invention is relative to the connection between elements adapted to be entirely implanted within a human body, under the skin.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,656, FR-A-2 703 793 and FR-A-2 750 055 disclose different embodiments for coupling a flexible catheter tube to the rigid stem of a port catheter system adapted to be subcutaneously implanted in a human body.
Drawbacks remain in the prior art embodiments.
Some of the prior art systems are not easy to manipulate by the practitioner. These systems often comprise too many elements which have to slide one relative to the other. Their respective clearance and imperviousness are sometimes not appropriate or induce too high costs.